


Dave: Locked in a Locker

by fightableomo



Series: Higschool Au Omo [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ., Claustrophobia, Dacryphilia, Highschool AU, Omorashi, Pain, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets shoved in a locker at one of the worst times. If you know what I mean. Wink wonk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Locked in a Locker

Dave Strider wasn’t really one to be bullied. That would mean he was quiet enough for some asshole to take advantage of him. He was too loud and obvious to be bullied. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t get in trouble from time to time.

For example, getting shoved into a locker that he could barely fit into by seniors who didn’t like his comeback. In Dave’s defence, if someone was talking shit about his probably gay brother, he was entitled to say, “Hey, Derek, don’t pretend like you don’t like it. I could hear your moans all the way in my room.”

Just because he was entitled to say that, didn’t mean that he was exempt from the beefy jock retaliating. Hence the locker part.

It wasn’t too bad. Well, he couldn’t move his arms, his knees were oddly bent and he was slouching so that he could fit in the locker and it had been two hours and no one had noticed his disappearance, not to mention that he was missing his AP biology class. That and he needed to pee.

For the past half hour, the need to pee had been the most prominent thing on his mind. But it was fine, he could hold it until someone came and got him out. Dirk would notice he was missing after school and come looking for him. So until then, he could handle it.

His phone started vibrating, causing him to wince as it jostled his bladder. The awkward confines of the locker had shifted his phone in his pocket, causing it to awkwardly prod his full bladder. It didn’t help that it was now vibrating.

With a low groan, Dave tried to move his hand to answer what was probably a text from a friend who actually noticed his disappearance.

He managed to grab his phone in his pocket, but there was not enough room for him to pull it up. He groaned again.

As the vibrating of the phone died down with Dave’s moans, silence overtook the cramped locker. Not a minute later, his phone vibrated again, man someone really wanted to get in touch with him.

He sighed loudly and let his phone fall to the bottom of the locker. It wasn’t doing anything in his hand and it only served to annoy him,

The didn’t know how much time passed but it was enough for the halls to fill up with students be deserted again. That was probably the worst part, no one could hear his muffled shouts in the loud crowds.

As his AP English class started, he realized he’d have to wait until lunch for his brother or friends to snoop around his locker.

His bladder nudged him, reminding him that he needed to go, and that he usually went between biology and English anyway. And the stress of the jocks shoving him in the locker and actually being trapped only made it worse.

He whined, feeling sure no one would hear anyway. Would he even be able to make it to lunch?

He tried shifting his weight to see if that would help, though there wasn’t much wiggle room to do that. God, he couldn’t even hold himself, that required elbow room.

He whined again. Normally,me was as cool as a cucumber, but the pee in his bladder, sloshing around and weighing him down made him nervous, not to mention the tight walls. He thought he was fine with cramped spaces, but every time he blinked, he swore he could feel them closing in.

He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tears that sprung up in his eyes. He could do this, he was Dave Fucking Strider. It was only an hour until lunch and–

His train of thought was interrupted as he felt a tiny leak make its way out of him. He squeaked in surprise and clenched his thighs together. At least there was room for that.

He counted to ten and slowly relaxed again. It was just the tiniest of leaks, not even enough to make a noticeable damp spot in his boxer briefs.

Surely, it was just a one time thing, he must have been too caught up in thinking to keep a handle on things down south.

Dave took another deep breath to force himself to relax and tried to stop thinking, well thinking about anything other than containing all the god damn pee inside him.

After a minute he started to squirm, hitting his hip against the side of the locker in the process.

He hissed at the impact. It didn’t hurt really, but it shocked him; he didn’t think that the wall was so close.

In his surprise, he didn’t realize, that a slow stream had started. Well, being surprised probably caused that.

It wasn’t until the cotton of his underwear stopped absorbing the piss and he felt the wetness being pressed back against him that he noticed.

Immediately, he went rigid, straightening his back. Of course, he had to slouch to get into the locker, so he just his head on the metal shelf above him.

He yelped loudly. This time, he knew he was peeing, but he didn’t care for a couple seconds; the only thing that occupied his mind was pain.

After he could concentrate again, he pressed his legs together again to stem the flow. He couldn’t see anything except a few stripes of light from the vent, but he was fairly sure there was a small wet spot on his red skinny jeans now.

He bit his lip. He really wasn’t going to make it to lunch.

Tears of frustration and pain came to his eyes. He willed them away, but the stayed. It was just so frustrating, to be stuck like this. Not to mention he was hurt. Not only on the top of his head, but his bladder was beginning to ache from the pressure.

He whimpered, thinking he still had half an hour before anything happened, but the school bell proved him wrong, startling him in the process.

The shrill knoll of the bell was all that was needed to push his bladder offer the edge. Without his consent, piss burst out of him.

He couldn’t do anything but hold his thighs together more and wait it out. The sounds of students passing by his locker wasn’t making him feel any better about himself.

The tears that had previously collected started to roll down his cheeks silently, much like the urine that was no doubt leaving dark, wet streaks down his pant legs as it collected in the bottom of his locker.

At least there was nothing the– his phone.

He let out a strangled sob. No one would hear anyway. Wouldn’t be able to see him in this miserable state.

A minute later, the crowds in the hall died away. God, not even his brother was coming for him. They all probably thought he was playing hooky.

He stood for a minute, feeling bad for himself as his pants clung to him, slowly cooling off. Soon enough, voices carried down the hall.

A minute later, the door to his locker swung open to reveal John and Rose.

“I told you he wouldn’t play hooky.” John stepped back as Dave stumbled out of the locker and picked up his piss covered phone. “What happened.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m calling bro.” He kept his eyes downcast as he spoke. Yes he was glad they found him, but he was also disappointed in himself. After a silent moment, he shuffled off.


End file.
